Unum
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A sequel to An Orphaned Hero and Revelations. Danny and Valerie are happy together, and their lives are as perfect as can be, but what happens when Vlad returns and finds a new ally in his battle against Danny. Please R&R. Final Chapter up
1. Storm Clouds

**Danny Phantom: Unum **

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Nickelodeon and Billionfold Inc and Spider-Man belongs to Marvel.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the third installment of my Danny Phantom and Marvel crossover. Just so there's no confusion this fic takes place after the series, so Spidey and Mary Jane are back together.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I know what you mean, it's sad to think the three major religions are actually related and they can't get along with each other, but it would be nice when man realizes the dream of peace. Glad you like **_**Revelations**_** and I hope you'll like this one as well. My spell check said that's proper way to spell rein check but the dictionary says otherwise, so I'll correct it. I look forward to hearing your reviews**

**Chapter I: Storm Clouds**

**Danny**

I've faced a lot of tough enemies in my battles, but I think I finally found an enemy that I can't defeat, trying on a tuxedo.

"Ow, watch it with those pins, Val," I hissed as my fiancée placed another pin in my shirt, trying to figuring out the measurements.

"You wouldn't get hurt if you would stand still," she teased as she wrote down some more measurements.

It seems like it was only, yesterday that we were enemies, she blamed me and Cujo for wrecking the lab her father was guarding and vowed to destroy me, but when I told her the truth she accepted Danny Phantom and even became his ally, now here are three years later about to married, soon she'll be Mrs. Valerie Fenton, it's almost hard to believe.

"What are you so jittery about anyway?" she asked as she could see my eyes were darting anxiously and that my heart was popping out of my chest.

"Didn't you read the paper," I said as I picked up the _Amity Zeitgeist_ from the chair, on the front page was a picture of Vlad Masters with the headlines, 'Masters to be released from federal prison,' "I'm afraid the Fruit Loop will try something, he's been rotting in prison for years and he's probably hungry for revenge," I told her nervously, I knew Vlad was going to after us, it was only a matter of time.

"Don't worry Danny, what ever Plasmius dishes out we can take, we're a perfect team," she told reassuringly. She was right Danny Phantom and the Red Huntress are an awesome team, but who knows what Masters has cooking up for us, I just hope it doesn't ruin our plans.

**Vlad**

For years, I have been stuck in prison because of Daniel, but he will pay for what he's done to me.

As I stepped out of the car and into my lab in Amity, I thought of how would get my revenge but I would have work to do, my machines have are in disrepair and I will need to get them running if my plan will work.

"Now let's see where are the plans for the ghost portal?" I said as looked through a box of blueprints until I found the plans I was looking for, "Now Daniel you will pay," I said as unrolled the plans and began to rebuild the portal.

**Danny**

After we got the tux picked out, we decided to take a break for awhile; we had been planning nonstop for days and need a rest. We sat on a bench outside the store, it was nice to relax (we rarely have time to, as we're busy ghost hunting) and watch the clouds roll past.

"So Danny, have you thought of whom you want in the wedding party," she asked me as I put my arm around her.

"Yes, I would like my friend Peter Parker to be the best man and another friend, Matt Murdock to be a groomsman," I told her with a smile.

"Wait a second, you know Matt Murdock, the attorney?" she asked surprised that I was a friend of Mr. Murdock, "I knew Danny Phantom was famous but how do you know one of the country's most expensive lawyers?" She said looking at me curiously.

"Well, I…," I began to say when my ghost sense went off, "Excuse me honey," I said as I turned a corner and became Danny Phantom.

I flew around town until I found what set it off; the Box Ghost (doesn't that guy ever go away, him and that portal of his, how the heck did he get one anyway) was causing mayhem again.

"I am the Box Ghost and the world's boxes will belong to me," he said laughing as he stole boxes from a truck.

"Hey, Boxy you know you're ruining a romantic moment," I told him as I blasted him with an ecto-blast.

The ghost stared at me before yelling, "There will be no time for romance when you are crushed by uh…oh yeah 'fresh South American plantains from Joe's fruit stand!" he said as he threw a box of fruit at me laughing.

"You know that trick is getting old," I told as I went intangible and the box phased through me.

"You can not defeat the Box Ghost, Beware!" he shouted as he disappeared and I changed back to Danny Fenton and went back to Valerie.

**Valerie**

We were enjoying a moment to ourselves when Danny's ghost sense went off and he went to take care of the ghosts, if it wasn't that I was a ghost fighter too, I would worry that he spends more time with ghosts than he does with me.

After awhile he came back, "who was it this time?" I asked as he sat down exhausted, even when he's worn out his blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Just the Box Ghost, he was terrorizing a fruit stand, "he told me laughing, I couldn't help but laugh either, after years of fighting him he's been more of a nuisance than a threat and he's a bit humorous.

"So you were saying, you know Matt Murdock," I asked curious how the ghost boy of Amity Park knew a famous lawyer.

"He was the one who cleared my name after my family and friends death, he's a nice guy," he told me, "so what's next on the list," he asked as he gazed at the list in my hand, we had a lot to do and I thought we better start with telling the people Danny wants in the wedding party.

"Well, we should begin by asking your friends if they went to be in the wedding party," I told her, "They live in New York don't they, so we'll need plane tickets, because I don't think my hover board can't make that far and it would be to tiring for you to fly Air Phantom," I told him with laugh, he chuckled at the last part and agreed that a plane was the best idea.

"I'll go buy the tickets to the next flight available, you better pack up, we might be there a few days, usually when I go there, the local Fruit Loops come out to play and I clean up after them," he said with his usual half smile.

"Okay, but try to not get into any real trouble, it seems Danny Phantom attracts it like a magnet," I told him, he only shrugged before kissing me and left to get tickets.

I was kind of hoping for a nice quiet trip, but something in my gut told me that with Danny, there's no such thing as a peaceful trip.


	2. Faustian Deals

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Thanks for reviewing my fic and for reviewing **_**Revelations**_**, don't feel bad, I don't read much comics either, that's why I'm basing it on the TV shows.  
**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Great to see you again, I know it can get depressing sometimes to look at all the bad in the world, but there's also good in the world, the news companies don't like to report about it. Glad you like the fic, and you'll like the Silver Surfer Fic after this.**

**I probably won't be able to update until around this time again (12am-2am my time) because in the morning I have go pick up my new glasses from the doctors and my brother's girlfriend's kids are coming to spend the afternoon, and they'll be on the PC (and of course my trusty laptop is kaput and I can't get another one until November)**

**Chapter II: A Faustian Deal**

**Peter**

What a great day, New York has never looked better, but things always seem to look good when you're with the one you love.

Thanks to Madame Webb, I have been reunited with the real Mary Jane and to make things even better the Kingpin has been arrested at last, thanks to Daredevil and the crooks seem to busy trying to chose his successor to cause any trouble.

While I was busy slinging through the skies my spider-sense went off, "what now?" I said as I landed on the building and looked around.

I saw Dr. Octopus robbing a bank, no doubt to fund another one of his experiments; I swung closer and waited for the right moment to attack.

"Hey, Ock, you know you have an account to make a withdrawal," I told as kicked out him out of the truck and hit the ground.

"You will not interfere with my plans, Spider-Man!" he said as swung one of his tentacles at me but I dodged it in time and it hit a lamppost electrocuting Ock and knocking him out.

"When will you learn Ock," I told him as I webbed him up and left him for the cops.

When I got home, Mary Jane was waiting for me in the living room, "Another busy day, Tiger?" she asked as she put her arms around me and smiled, no matter what I faced, that smile always made my day better.

"No, just the usual loonies, any news on that part yet?" I asked her, she had been auditioning for a part in a new play and she had wanted it bad.

"Yes, I got the part, also there's a message for you on the machine, it's from someone named Danny Fenton," she said as I walked over to the machine and played the message.

"Hey Peter, it's Danny Fenton, your Aunt May gave me your number, me and a friend are coming to New York, we have a favor to ask you, we should be there in a few days, see you then. Bye," the message said, I wonder why Danny's coming to New York again and who is this friend he was bringing.

"Pete, who is this Danny Fenton," Mary Jane asked me concerned about who was coming to our house.

"Danny is a friend of mine, he's really nice, you'll like him MJ," I told her reassuringly

"There's something you should know about Danny, he's a superhero too, he's part ghost and is called Danny Phantom, so he if disappears like I do that's why, but you can't tell anyone," I told her, she agreed not to tell anyone.

I hope Danny is all right, he's been through a lot in his life and deserves some happiness now.

**Vlad**

"Oh chocolate covered raisins!" I cursed as I shocked myself for the umpteenth time; I guess my years in prison have dulled my brain.

I looked at the plans again, this should be simple enough, I mean Jack could build one and I did when I was younger, but why I was having problems.

"Let me see, the ecto-capacitor should connect to the hyperconductor terminal," I read out loud the directions and did what they say, "this should be it," I said as placed the cover on the panel and turned it on.

A portal did appear but it wasn't a ghost portal it was black, "What on earth," I exclaimed as I gazed at the portal.

I could my feel my feet sliding on the ground; I was being pulled into the portal, "Oh Vanilla Wafers!" I yelled as I grabbed on to something to avoid be sucked into the portal.

I slowly made my way to the controls, when I saw something come out of the portal, it was a man with brown eyes and black hair with streaks of red in it dressed in what appeared to be green tights with a purple tunic.

"Wha…Where am I?" the man asked as I managed to shut off the portal.

"You're in Amity Park, in my lab to be precise," I told the man as he got up, it was then I realized who he was, Norman Osborn, the wealthy industrialist who disappeared a number of years ago.

"Amity Park? You mean I'm back on Earth?" Norman asked as he looked around my lab, "Just who are you?" he asked as gazed at my lab.

"Yes, you're on Earth, and to answer your question my name is Vlad Masters," I said smiling at the man, using Norman's technology I could have my revenge against Daniel.

"Vlad Masters? Not _the _Vlad Masters, the single richest man in the country," he asked shocked to see me.

"Why, yes I am and judging from your appearance you must be Norman Osborn?" I asked him politely.

"I am, you don't know how happy am to be on Earth again, I was trapped in Limbo forever it seems, all because of Spider-Man!" he told me, I noticed his voice changed, it was high pitched and demonic.

I raised an eyebrow at his last comment, Spider-Man is an ally of Daniel and I could use this to get at a Daniel, "Funny you should mention, Spider-Man, I have bone to pick with that wall-crawler too and I think we have a better chance of winning, if we teamed up. Think of it, two geniuses who put their minds can surely defeat Spider-Man," I told him with smile and held out my hand.

"What do I get out of it?" Norman asked suspicious of my motives, "I've had enough deals end up badly, and I don't this one to end up the same way," he told me, no problem I can fix that.

"How about this, I help get your company out of the gutters if you help me," I told him confidently.

"What will you get out of it, my company?" he asked, he was interested in my offer but still had misgivings about me.

"All I ask is that you help fix my inventions and get my revenge on my enemy who is an ally of Spider-Man," I explained, "what do you say Norman," I asked as I held out my hand again.

"You have a deal, Masters" he said as he took my hand, "Together Spider-Man and your enemy won't stand a chance!" he said laughing, watch out Daniel your days our numbered.

**Danny**

"Stop fidgeting Danny, what's wrong with you anyway," Valerie complained as I shifted in my seat, looking out the window of the plane.

"I'm nervous, what if a ghost attacks the plane, how will I be able to transform to fight it, I mean we don't have much room in here to maneuver," I asked her, I was really worried about Plasmius but I didn't want to tell her yet.

"Danny, no ghosts are going to attack the plane, besides we're here," she said pointing out the window as New York City became visible outside, "Besides, I doubt we'll have any ghost problems," she said as the attendant's voice came over the loudspeaker telling that we would be landing in New York shortly.

I turned to Val who simply said, "Yes, Danny I packed the thermos," she opened up her backpack and revealed the thermos along with other ghost hunting gadgets, "What would do without me Danny," she said smiling as she closed the pack and placed her hand on mine, "I love you Danny," she whispered.

"And I you, Valerie," I responded as the plane stopped and the pilot told us we could leave the plane.

We stepped out of the plane and into the airport, I looked around and saw Peter standing with a woman with red hair and blue eyes in purple shirt and a yellow long sleeved shirt over that with blue pants.

"Peter?" I asked as I took Valerie's hand and rushed over to where he was standing.

"Danny?" he asked as he saw me race over to him, he was probably shocked to see me, last he saw me I was a 14 year old boy with no one, now I am a handsome 22 year old man with a woman at my side, "You look great Danny, how have you been," he asked as we shook hands.

"Busy, the ghost catching takes a lot of my time, oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, this is my business partner and fiancée Valerie Gray, Val this is Peter Parker, a friend of mine," I said as I introduced Valerie to my friend.

"Congratulations, Danny. Speaking of which this is my wife, Mary Jane, MJ this is Danny Fenton," he said introducing me to the redhead standing beside him.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny and Valerie, Peter has told me a lot of about you," she said as I shook her hand, "Don't worry I know how to keep a secret," she said with a wink, Peter must have told her about my 'secret.'

"I think, we should go somewhere to eat, plan food isn't the best and…," Peter said before he pushed us to the ground as energy blast knock some plaster off the ceiling.

"I have to use the rest room, I'll be back shortly," I lied as I went to go find a corner to transform into Danny Phantom.

Once I transformed, I flew around looking for the source of the blast, I could hear gasp that 'Danny Phantom's back' as I went past.

Finally, I found what caused, a man dressed in a yellow and brown plaid costume, he had some sort of devices on his wrists that shot sonic blasts.

"Don't you know you causing a disturbance and ruining my semi-vacation!" I told the man as I blasted him with an ecto-blast, "Who dressed you anyway, you're grandmother," I told him as I laughed.

"The name's Shocker, and I was hoping for the wall-crawler, but you'll do just fine," he said as he blasted me, but I went intangible and it went right through me, "How the heck did you do that, kid?" he asked as he blasted me again but I dodged in time.

"Sticks and Stones can't break my bones, but you can't ever hurt me," I said as I blasted him with an ecto-blast, "and the name's Danny Phantom," I told him as I put up shield as he blasted me.

"You won't be so lucky this time," he said as aimed his devices to fire but was stopped as his hands were covered in a sticky substance, "What the?" he said as he looked up and saw Spider-Man coming at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Shocky," he taunted as he kicked him to the ground, "Hey Danny, nice to see you again, what brings a Halfa like you to a place like this," he said as he webbed up the Shocker.

"I decided a needed for a break from ghosts, so I came here to check out the local Fruit Loops," I said as I landed on the ground, "and do see one of my favorite superheroes," I told him with a smile.

"Well, as always, I appreciate the help, it'll give the crazies a shock to see you," he joked, "well, I have go, be seeing you Danny," he said as he waved goodbye and went out the window.

"That reminds me, I have to get back to Valerie," I said as I found a secluded place and turned back to Danny Fenton and left for Valerie.

**Valerie**

Danny's been gone a long time and so has Peter, I know why Danny left so he could transform and become Danny Phantom and take care of whatever was going on, but why did Peter leave.

Awhile later Danny and Peter came back, "are you two all right," I asked them concerned for them.

"We're fine Val, we just wanted to avoid the crowd at the restrooms, " he said, I winked at him let him know I that knew that I knew what he meant and smiled back at me, now I know why fell in love for he has the cutest smile.

"So how about it you, you two up for lunch?" Peter asked as we stood up and left for his car.

"Sounds, great we could use a break," I said as we left for Peter's car and took off for some lunch, something tells me the airport will be the least of our problems here in New York. 


	3. Poisoned Dreams

**Author's Notes: First of all, I want to apologize if this isn't the highest quality of Chapter, I'm tired and in a dismal mood tonight, hopefully tomorrow I will feel better and improve the chapter if it is sub par. I also want to thank all those who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like my stories and consider me an writer of some talent, it helps when people give such beaming reviews, it really makes me feel good, also just remember that even though there are a few bad apples in the bunch the are still more good ones. You just have to look for them.**

**Chapter III: Poisoned Dreams**

**Vlad**

"So how are repairs coming along?" I asked Norman as he paused from working on device, thanks to his help several of my inventions have been perfected and will be able to destroy Daniel.

"I'm almost done with modifications on the ghost portal, with these modifications it functions both as time distortion and ghost portal," he said as he showed the designs, "Tell me, Masters, who is the ally of Spider-Man that you want dead?" he asked curious about my foe.

"You would not know him, but he is called Danny Phantom," I told him as showed him a picture of Daniel, "I was hoping to convince him to be my apprentice, but he has refused and as left me no option but do destroy him, that's where you come in Norman," I told him, "but not yet, we must give Daniel wear the boy out and then when he is weakened we strike," I concluded with a smile

"Don't worry, I'll be ready Vlad," he said confidently as went back to fixing the portal, "there done, now we just need to test it," he said as he activated it.

"I know just how, set the portal for ghost mode," I said as he turned in on and it glowed a bright green, "no to call a friend," I said as I called for an associate of mine to come and warm Daniel up.

**Danny**

"So what do you say, Peter and Mary Jane will you two be in our wedding party as Best Man and Matron of Honor?" I asked them before I took another bite of my sandwich.

"I don't know Danny, that's a big honor," Peter said as he looked to Mary Jane to see what she said, she had a look that said 'yes' but waited for Peter's answer, "All right Danny you win me and MJ will be happy to be you in your wedding party," he said before he pushed us to the ground.

I was confused at first, but then my ghost sense went off, "Peter would you excuse us for a second we have to use the restrooms," I said as me and Valerie got up and left to change for work.

A few minutes later, we came out as Danny Phantom and Red Huntress, only to be blasted by a missile.

"Hello, whelps!" the voice of Skulker said as he appeared and aimed his gun at us, but before he could fire it was jolted out of his hand, "What the…who dares!" the hunter hissed as he looked around and saw Spider-Man up on ceiling with his gun.

"Hey, gorilla boy, remember me or haven't you programmed my address into your PDA," Spidey taunted as swung down and kicked to the ground.

"You'll pay for that Spider-Fool," Skulker said as he got out another gun, "I'll have your pelt on my bed," he gloated as he as aimed at the hero and fired but Spidey dodged it, "Stay still, so I can kill you," he hissed as Spider-Man would move out of his sight.

"When you will you learn my name hothead, it's Spider-_Man_, I think you need a speak and spell instead of PDA," the wall-crawler said as he webbed up Skulker's face.

"GAH! why can't I get this stuff off," the hunter yelled as he tried to phase out of the webbing but couldn't rip it off.

"You like, I made it special for you, who knew Ectoplasm had so may uses," the wall-crawler told Skulker, "I used some of the Ectoplasm, Dr. Connors isolated from Danny's blood and added it to my webbing, I call it the ecto-web," he explained.

"A nice trick but I have…," he began to say when Valerie blasted him in the chest sending him to the ground.

"I have a few of my own," she said as Spidey webbed up the ghost and removed his helmet, revealing the little ghost inside the armor.

"Have you ever heard Psychotherapy, Skulker, I think it would wonders for your esteem issues," Spidey joked as he picked up the little ghosts, Skulker was yelling up a storm in nasally high-pitched voice, "I wish there a place I could put you," the hero said.

"Leave that to me," I said as I took out the Fenton Thermos, trapped the specter in it and sealed it up again.

"I wish I could do that with some of the loonies around here," Spidey said as he looked at the thermos, "What do you call it?" he asked as I handed him the Thermos and he examined it.

"The Fenton Thermos, not my idea it was my dad's," I told him with a laugh, "Come on Val, we better get back Peter and MJ might be getting worried about us," I told her she got on her hover board and we took off, hoping Peter and MJ won't get too worried.

**Vlad**

"Skulker has failed, Masters," Osborn shouted as he watched the recording of the battle from Skulker's suit, "I thought you said he was greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone," he told me angrily as she shut off the monitor.

"Oh ye of little faith, Skulker's mission was merely to wear the boy down, he'll be tired from the battle and slowly begin to crack, besides I have a few more tricks up my sleeve," I told him with a smile as I took out a small remote control, "Do you know what this is Osborn?" I asked him.

"It looks like some sort of neuro-electro distortion device," he said examining the remote with a curious eye, "It has little value as weapon," he said dismissing the device.

"Wrong, it will allow me to manipulate Daniel's dreams to the point where he won't sleep, wearing him down, making him vulnerable," I told him as I activated the device, "even now it is feeding his subconscious with horror," I told him with a smile, "and I have the perfect warriors to defeat him," I said laughing as set the portal to bring out Daniel's next challenge.

**Peter**

Danny has been acting strange since we left the restaurant, he's acting jumpy I think he might have caught something.

When we got back to our house, I told Danny to get some rest so he'll feel better.

"Thanks Peter, I don't what I do without you," he said as he climbed up the steps to the guest room and went to sleep.

Sleep was something however that eluded the boy, every time I would check up on him he would be tossing and turning in a cold sweat, "Danny are you feeling all right?" I asked him when he would wake up.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," he would say as he would wipe the sweat from his face, "must have eat something that didn't agree with me," he laughed as he would go back to sleep.

"As long as sure Danny," I said before I left, "if you need anything, me, MJ, and Val will be downstairs, try to get some sleep," I said as I turned off the light and went downstairs praying that Danny would get better.

**Danny**

I think I am going mad, that can be the only answer to what's happening to me.

It seems every time I shut my eyes I see the same thing, that demon Carnage coming after me, I see his fire white eyes blaze in my head and see his claws swiping to slash my face, then I see my family being killed Vlad, I try to save them but something is holding back and the last thing I see is their bodies burning in the mansion.

Finally, I see Dan and his future, the future I swore that I would never let happen, is ee him laugh at my family's death and then Carnage demon comes back and kills me, then I wake up drenched in sweat and frightened.

"Maybe I need some fresh air," I told myself as I got out of bed, changed into Danny Phantom, and flew out the window.

It was a nice day out, not too hot and not too cold, but just right for flying. I could see almost everything from the sky and I could feel the wind in my hair, it was like riding a motorcycle only, a motorcycle couldn't do loop-de-loops and other tricks.

While I was flying across the skies, I saw something swing from roof top to roof top, "Spider-Man?" I asked as I saw the being swing through the maze of buildings. I decided it was best to follow it and see what it was.

I tracked the being for several miles before it seemed to vanish from sight, "Where did he go?" I said to myself as landed on the building to see if I could I find it, big mistake.

AS soon as I landed, I felt webbing wrap around me like a snake, it was making breathing difficult, "Spider…Man…What's…, I was all could saw before a hand silenced me.

"Nice try, but wrong, we aren't the wall rat, we are Venom," a bestial voiced roared, I looked up and saw a tall creature standing before me, he was dressed in some sort of black costume with a white spider on the chest. His face was more of an animal's than a man filled with sharp white teeth with green slime dripping from it, but what really scared me are the eyes, they were almost like Carnage's, could this being be related to Carnage?

"Now remember, Brock, Masters said he wants Daniel alive," another voice announced, I looked up and saw another creature riding around on a strange glider, he had what appeared to have green skin and looked like something out of a fantasy novel.

I wanted to escape, but I was too tired, I could barely keep my eyes open, "Sorry to disa...," I muttered as I fought to stay awake, I wanted to go intangible, but I was too weak and tired to do it.

"What's wrong, ghost boy, don't you like us," Brock laughed, "You'll be the perfect bait to lure Parker out to the open," He said as slime dripped from his teeth.

"Sorry to rain your parade Brock but I'm bait for no one," I said as I as mustered enough strength to finally break free of the webbing and flew up.

"Brock you idiot, stop him," the green flyer hissed as he chased after me, "You can't escape me boy," he hollered as I flew away.

That burst of energy has drained me, I could feel my eyes close and finally I succumbed to the darkness, the last thing I remember was the feeling of my body being hoisted in the air.


	4. Of Rocks, Metals, and Huntresses

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Thank you for your positive review of my last chapter, it was hectic night last night and I wasn't in the best of moods, so I was worried about the quality of that chapter, but your review made me feel better. Thank you.**

**Chapter IV: Of Rocks, Metals, and Huntresses**

**Peter**

Danny has been quiet, I think I better see if he's all right.

I walked up to the guest room and opened the door slightly, "Danny, you okay," I ask as I walk in but Danny is gone, "he must have gotten some fresh air," I said as I noticed that the window was opened, but something doesn't feel right, I better go see what's going on for myself. I close the door to change into my suit and swung out the window to find him.

I decided the first thing to do was to go see Daredevil, I figured he might have heard something and could give me a solid lead on where Danny might have gone to, so I swung over to St. Andrew's Church hoping he was there.

"Daredevil, you here?" I asked as I climbed up to the bell tower hoping to find him.

"Spider-Man, what brings you here," the man without fear said as he emerged from the shadows and walked beside me.

"Danny's back in town, but he disappeared, I thought he went for a flight, but he never came back, I thought you might have heard something," I told Daredevil worriedly and hoping he would have answer.

"I do know what happened, but it isn't good, the Green Goblin and Venom took him," he said in a grave tone of voice.

"Green Goblin and Venom, that's impossible, they're both trapped in another dimension," I told them, I saw both of them be pulled into that strange nether realm myself, there's no way unless, some one has a portal and freed them.

"But who could have the technology to…" I began to say before Daredevil cut me off.

"Vlad Masters, Goblin said that 'Masters' wants him alive," he explained to me, I heard of Vlad Masters from Danny, he was some nut case obsessed with marrying his mom and making Danny his pupil (and I thought my enemies were weird) he was also the one who framed Danny years ago for the murder of his family and friends and now that creep has Danny.

"Any ideas were they would have taken him," I asked, I knew from Danny that Vlad has a lab in Amity Park but it would be too far away, meaning Vlad must have a hideout in the city.

"They took him due east my friend, and I think that's where we should start," Daredevil said as he shot a grapple line and swung away with me following him.

**Vlad**

"What is taking those fools so long?" I yelled as my paced the floor of my New York hideout (thanks to Norman's modifications I am able to go from one place to the other in the blink of an eye) they should have been back by now and I was wondering if they had failed.

Just then, Norman came flying in on his glider and Brock swung in behind him, "We did it, Masters, here is your ghost boy, don't worry he's alive," he said as threw Daniel to the floor, "I don't get it Master's if you want revenge on the boy, why not just kill him," Norman asked curious as why I wanted the boy alive.

"Simple, after Daniel locked me up in jail for years, I figured that death would be fitting enough for him, he took away years of my life, now I will repay the favor and take away his, slowly," I told him with smile.

"You know, the child's allies will be looking for him, it won't take Parker long to track us down and come looking for the boy, Masters," Brock informed me worriedly.

"Not to fear Brock, I have a plan; we'll just send some playmates for them to deal with, giving me time to perfect my punishment for the little badger," I told them as set the portal for ghost mode and sent forth another obstacle for Danny's friends.

**Valerie**

Something's wrong, I know, I haven't heard a word from either Danny or Peter and I want to know why.

I went up to Danny's room and opened the door, he was gone, he must have gone out for some air, but he should have been back by now and I can tell Danny might be in danger, "this looks like a job for the Red Huntress," I said as I closed the door, changed and went out looking for Danny, hoping that he'll be all right.

I flew through the city for awhile when I saw a couple of goons robbing a bank, one of them was looked like a zombie with pale white skin and fangs, he was dressed in black shirt and gray pants, the other look like he came from 1920s Chicago gangland, dressed in a blue pin stripe suit and red tie, he had black hair in a level head hair do.

"Hey uglies shouldn't you two be in a circus somewhere," I said as I swooped down and fired an ecto-gun at them.

"Aren't you out a bit late for trick-or-treating," the zombie like man said as he came charging at me sending me flying off my board, it felt I had been hit by a truck and I hate to stop a minute to catch my breath.

"The name's Red Huntress and you two will wish you never heard of me," I said as I took out a small ecto-pistol and shot him only to have it bounce off him.

"My name is Tombstone and it'll be the last name you here," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and started crushing me, I tried to pull myself free, but his grip was too strong, I could feel my ribs breaking and stabbing my lungs.

Everything was starting to go black when I felt him let go of me, "What the…" I coughed as I looked up to see what was going on, the last thing I remember was seeing what looked like a red and gold robot standing in front me, then everything went black.

**Tony**

I was out patrolling the city today, when I spotted Tombstone and Hammerhead attacking woman dressed in red.

"Don't you know it's impolite to hurt a lady," I said as blasted them; they lay on the ground stunned for a second before getting up.

"Let's crush this tin can," Hammerhead said as he charged at me but I flew out the way and he hit the side of the building.

"The name is Iron Man," I told him as I blasted again stunning him, "and as for crushing me you can't," I continued as I gave him an uppercut sending him flying, "now for you Tombstone," I said looking towards the thug.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you like foil," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and tried to crush me but my strength is augmented by my suit and I broke free, the force of which sent him flying until he hit a bus knocking him out.

"Sorry, but it takes a lot more than you to stop me," I taunted as I tied up the creeps with a steel-titanium alloy rope, "that should keep you boys safe until the cops come," I said as I raced over to the girl.

Her vital signs are weak, she need medical care on the double, "Rhoody, this is Iron Man, do you copy," I spoke through my suits comlink.

"I'm here what's up," the voice of Jim Rhodes, my head of security and close friend asked.

"I'm returning to base have the infirmary ready to receive a patient," I ordered through the comlink.

"Iron Man is everything all right are you hurt?" Jim asked concerned that I have been injured while I was on patrol.

"I'm fine, but a woman was attacked by Tombstone and Hammerhead, she needs medical attention, I'll tell you about when I get back," I said as I cut of the comlink, gently picked the girl in my arms and took off for base.

When I got there, Jim was waiting with a medical team for her, "Who is she?" he asked as he gazed as the medics hooked machines up to her.

I took out her wallet, "According to her driver's license her name is Valerie Christine Gray, age 20 from Amity Park," I said as I looked at the picture of a young African-American woman with green eyes and black hair.

"Gray? Any relation to Damon Gray, the former chief of security at Stark Enterprise's Amity Park branch," he asked as I read the name from the card.

"Apparently, she's his daughter," I said as I found a picture of her with Damon, he had once served as chief of Security at a branch facility in Amity Park until he was offered a better job at Axiom Labs.

"This is curious," I said as I found a picture of her with a tall Caucasian man with black hair and blue eyes, the man appeared to be in good health, save for two long scars that ran down his face.

"What is it?" Jim asked as he looked at the picture and wondered what was so odd about it.

"She's engaged to a Danny Fenton," I said as I read a note underneath the picture that read 'Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray engagement party,' I had known a man by the name of Fenton years ago, although his name was Jack. He was a brilliant mind and recent graduate of the University of Wisconsin, although a bit eccentric for his theories on ghosts, but all geniuses are like that.

He was a chief scientist for Stark Enterprises for a number years before he resigned to work as independent researcher in Amity Park.

"Fenton, you don't think he's related to Jack Fenton, that crackpot scientist who used to work here," Jim asked as he saw the name on the picture.

"I do remember Jack marrying a friend of his, Madeline Davis, and he definitely looks like a thinner version of Jack, so I'd take that as a yes and Jack wasn't a crackpot, he was on the verge of great things, he was working on a ghost portal in his college days," I told him, standing up for one of the greatest minds I had ever met.

"Why didn't he finish it?" Jim asked, remembering that I had once told him about how Jack was working on it but never completed it.

"There was an accident involving a friend of his, Vlad Masters, he was injured and hospitalized, Jack was devastated and stopped work on it, I'm not sure if he ever completed it," I told him, curious about happened to him after he left Stark Enterprises.

"Did you say Vlad Masters? I can't stand that guy," Jim said as he rolled his eyes, remembering when Masters tried to buy to Stark Enterprises. I don't blame him either, when I met the man he gave me the creeps and something told me not to trust him.

"I know, but we have other things to attend to," I said as I left for my office to do some research about Jack Fenton and this Danny Fenton, while Jim went to check up on Ms. Gray, I hope she pulls through for her fiancée's sake.

**Danny**

I don't remember much, but when I woke up I found myself laying on a platform with my hands and feet strapped to it. I tried to break free but whatever these shackles are made of was tough and wouldn't break.

"I see you are awake Daniel," I heard the cold voice of Vlad Masters say as he entered the room.

"Plasmius, I knew you had to be behind this," I spat at him as I tried again to break free again.

"It's useless to attempt to escape, those shackles are made of Adamantium laced with ectoplasm, a little secret my spies found in the records in the office of Wilson Fisk," he said with a smile.

"What do you plan to do me Plasmius, brainwash me or just kill me like you wanted to do in the cemetery?" I asked as I glared at the man standing in front of me.

"Oh no, Daniel what I have in store for you is _much_ worse," he said as his icy blue eyes seemed to shine with glee.

"Like what?" I asked, half sacred and half curious as to what the Fruit Loop had up his sleeve this time.

"You see Daniel, when you locked me away in prison; you took away years from my life. All my knowledge and plans languished, while I rotted away in that cell. If I were to kill you Daniel there would be no justice in that, so I decided to imprison in another realm," he said angrily as he thought of his time in jail.

"You should know, Vlad, that Walker's jail can't hold me and that I would find away to escape the Ghost Zone," I told him confidently.

"I'm not imprisoning you in theGhost Zone, little badger, I am going banish to a Limbo, if you will, of eternal nothingness. A place where is there is no time, no space. You will not age Daniel but remain 22 until you escape and if you ever get out, your loved ones will be long dead and Danny Phantom a distant memory," Vlad continued as he smiled wickedly.

"If you harm one hair on Valerie's head, I swear Plasmius that I will hunt you down to ends of the Earth and the Ghost Zone. There will be nowhere you can hide of me Vlad," I spat enraged that he would harm Valerie.

"I don't need to lay a hand on her to kill her, because if you ever get out, a thousand years would have passed and all you knew would be gone. However, I am not without mercy so I will give some time to remember the 'good old days' before I send you away, see you soon my boy," he said as he left the room and shut the door.

I don't know if it was the fact that I would never see Amity Park again or the fact that I would lose Valerie, but after he left tears poured down my face, I was terrified of what would happen to me.

I thought that maybe this was all a nightmare and that I would wake up in bed to hear my family again, but it slowly set in that this was real and that I was doomed.

I'm sorry mom and dad; I'm sorry Jazz; I'm sorry Tucker; I'm sorry Sam; I'm sorry Valerie and I'm sorry Amity Park that I let you down this time and now I fear that I will pay for my mistakes.


	5. A Ghostly Web

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic. **

Shiva the Sarcastic: Thanks for the tip man, I'm glad you liked the introduction of Iron Man into the fic, it was one of those ideas that you get at the spur of the moment. I never watched his show but I remember he was in the episode with Carnage (he's one of my favorite Spidey Villains as you already know). 

**Chapter V: A Ghostly Web**

**Peter**

Thanks to Daredevil, I had lead on where Osborn and Brock might have taken Danny to, but as always detours seem to pop up.

While we swinging past the city, I noticed the lights were starting to flicker on and off, "that's odd," I commented as I watched them, it seemed weird there would be a malfunction no solar activity was forecasted for today and the weather was clear, what could make them do that.

"Someone's controlling the power the lines," Daredevil said as we continued to journey through the maze of buildings.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him amazed at how he could know that someone was tampering with power grid.

"I can hear the electricity flow through the power lines, the usual rhythm is disrupted meaning someone is messing with the power grid," he explained as we swung past an electronic billboard.

I glanced at the board for a second, it was an advertisement for a Broadway show, but it soon began to flicker on and off until it replaced by a green face with sunglasses on it.

"Citizens of New York City, you're power is now controlled by me, Technus, ghost master of all things electronical and beeping, submit to me and you will have power refuse and it is….how would kids say it these days….oh yeah….lights out for the Big Apple," an annoying voice cackled, something told me that this wasn't good.

"Daredevil, do you think you can save Danny while I investigate this hacker?" I asked my friend who nodded in affirmation before we split ways and I left to go debug Technus.

**Tony**

I was in my office, researching all I could about the Fentons when the lights began to flash in the room.

"What the…," I said as I ignored it, thinking merely faulty wiring and went back to my computer only to find a green face on my screen.

"This computer is now under the control of me, Technus, lord of gadgetry and soon I will be powerful enough to rule the world," a nasally voice said.

I was about to check on what's causing, when Rhoody came in, "Tony, there's something wrong with computers, some freak named Technus has taken over them," he said explaining the situation to me.

"I know, a good thing my suit runs on a separate power source, I am going to see what's causing it. How's Valerie doing?" I asked as I got up from my chair and made my way for the door.

"She's still comatose but she's stabilized now," he told my gravely.

"Keep me updated on her condition, also have her outfitted with new equipment when she wakes up" I said as I raced to my lab were I kept my suit, donned it, and flew out to face this Technus.

**Valerie**

I don't know what happened to me; the last thing I remember was that I was going to save Danny, when I tried these creeps trying to rob the bank one of them hurt me and before blacking out I saw what looked to be robot.

When I came to, I found myself in what appeared to be a hospital room, I couldn't talk as there was a breathing tube in my mouth, "Where am I," I thought to myself as I looked around at the machinery and IVs connected to me.

While I was looking, a tall dark skinned man with brown and hair entered the room, "Ms. Gray, you awake, I'm Jim Rhodes, chief of security at Stark Enterprises," he said introducing himself.

I took a paper and pencil from the tray near me and wrote, "Stark Enterprises? You don't mean _the _Stark Enterprises, do you," I handed the pad to Mr. Rhodes.

He read it, handed the tablet back to me and replied, "Yes, _the _Stark Enterprises, an associate of Tony Stark named Iron Man found unconscious on the street and brought you to the infirmary, I also am to tell you that Mr. Stark has allowed me to have you outfitted with new technology, not only will it increase you skill but allow you to function and near normal performance during battle."

"What do you mean, 'function at near normal performance,'" I wrote down and gave it back to him, my heart stopped when he said that, did those freaks break my spine, did I have to have my legs amputated, my mind raced with fear at the possibilities

Mr. Rhodes looked at the tablet and said, "Your lungs and heart were damaged during the fight, you can survive but you won't be able to be as active as you were, but with technology Mr. Stark has, you can still fight as it increases your oxygen levels and augments your strength," he explained to me.

I was sacred at first but the fact of getting new equipment made me feel better, it would be nice to trash the stuff Vlad gave me, not only was it getting obsolete but it reminded me too much of when I hated Danny and that was time I want to forget now.

I tool the tablet again and asked, "When can I see this new equipment?" I wrote down and gave the pad back to Mr. Rhodes.

He looked at the monitors and said, "your vitals are strong enough now," he said as he looked out the room and signaled a doctor to come, "the girl's stabilized, you can remove her tube," he said as the doctor nodded and yanked the tubes out.

I started to cough and hack, but Mr. Rhodes gave me some water and I drank it, it felt good going down my throat and it felt good to be breathing on my own again.

The doctor then brought a wheelchair in and Mr. Rhodes helped me in to it, then wheeled me out of the room.

We went through some hallways, every once in awhile I would see scientists come in and out of rooms, my dad had once told me that Stark Enterprises was big into medical technology as well as military equipment, that it was top secret and that was all he could tell me.

Finally we came to pair of large metal doors, Mr. Rhodes stepped forward and entered in a code into a keypad causing the door to open, then he we went down another a hall until we came to another door.

"Here we are, Ms. Gray, Mr. Stark has been working on this model for some time, but has finally has the bugs worked out, he authorized me to give it you," he said as he revealed the equipment, my jaw dropped when I saw it.

Wait till Danny sees it, he'll….oh no…I forgot about Danny, he's in trouble, I need to go save him.

"Do you think I could take this out for a spin on the town, I have business to attend to," I told him as I looked at the equipment.

"I don't know, I think Mr. Stark wanted to be here so he could teach you how to use it," Mr. Rhodes said rubbing his chin.

"I have a friend who needs me, he could be serious trouble if I don't find him now," I pleaded with him, he stared at me for a second and nodded as he left the room so I could change into the armor, hang on Danny I'm coming!

**Peter**

I was swinging down to the power plant (I figure if I was tech obsessed ghost with an ego the size of Jupiter, that I'd go to the power plant) when I ran into Iron Man flying in the same direction.

"Don't tell you're after a loser named Technus, too," I asked as I slowed down so he could catch up to me.

"How do you know about Technus," Iron Man asked curious to find out information on Technus.

"I saw his graffiti on a billboard and decided to teach him a lesson on vandalism," I joked as we approached the power plant, "are your sensors picking up anything?" I asked him we landed so we could enter the plant.

"There's some sort of energy inside, not electricity, it's not like anything I've seen" he said analyzing the information he was picking up.

"My bet is that you're picking up Ghost Energy and we've found our little hacker," I said as I carefully opened the door and saw a huge suit of armor in the middle of the plant, it had several wires connected to it.

"What on Earth is it?" Iron Man asked as he beheld the behemoth machine.

It must have heard us for it turned around, "How dare you enter the lair of Technus, ghost master…," he said before I cut him off.

"Of idiotic speeches and lord of the egotists, we're here to shut you down Techie," I said as I swung at it but didn't even dent it, "Man, this thing is tough," I said as it tried to blast me, but I got out of the way.

"I have an idea, my sensors are picking up the same energy I sensed outside, if we can remove the power source it might shut it off," Iron Man said trying to think up a plan.

I was stumped until I remembered my ecto-webbing, I know by studying various theories on ghosts (something I starting doing in case I ran into more of Danny's foes) that ghosts achieve the property of intangibility by charging their molecules with electricity to make them be able to cancel out the repelling forces of the atoms. If I could apply electricity to my web shooters I could make my webbing become intangible and capture the ghost.

"Iron Man, do you have a small power source I can borrow?" I asked him as he took out a small power generator.

"What are you doing with it?" he asked as he saw me roll up my sleeve so I could attach it to my web shooter and roll my sleeve down again.

"A magic trick," I said as I aimed at Technus and shot the webbing out, it worked the webbing was invisible but I could feel it.

It went through the armor and I could hear Technus scream, "Now to reel him in," I said as I yanked the webbing forcing out ghost dressed in a black suit with a white cape, he had white hair in a ponytail and hid his eyes behind sunglasses.

"No, you can't do this, I am Technus, I am all powerful, the master of all machines, I'm hip and far out," he screamed as I wrapped him in ecto-webbing.

"You're also out of date, when did you die, in the 70s?" I joked as my spider-sense went off, "that suits about to crumble," I said we got of the way as the suit disintegrated leaving a bunch of junk in its wake.

"Hey Iron Man, you think you could help me with a rescue mission?" I asked him on the way out.

"Sure, where are we going," he asked me willing to aid me in my search for Danny.

"That's the thing, all I know is that we're probably looking for a lab in the east side of the city," I told as I recalled what Daredevil had told me.

"There's an abandoned lab nearby, I'm guessing that's where we should go," he said as we took off from the power plant, I just hope Danny is all right.


	6. Unity

**Author's Notes: Well we come to ending of another fic; I would like to think Shiva the Sarcastic, Nightshadow24, and Mystery Writer5775 for reviewing my fic.**

**Nightshadow24: Glad to have you back my friend. You think this is suspenseful, wait to you see the fourth fic then you'll see suspenseful.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you liked the fic, stay tuned the fourth one is the way.**

**Chapter VI: Unity**

**Danny**

When I was little I used to be scared of the dark, and I know why as I lay here in the darkness of the room Vlad locked me in all I can think of is what he's going to do to me.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, when the door opened, the light hurt my eyes and couldn't see but I saw a figure enter the room, but I could tell that it wasn't friendly.

"Come on kid, we're going to see Vlad," I heard Venom's voice say as he undid the shackles only to put chains on my wrists and ankles and led me outside.

I felt like a prisoner on Death Row, in fact I was on Death Row, and Vlad was my executioner (boy, Walker would be jealous if he ever found out).

He lead into a room, where Vlad was standing by the controls of what appeared a ghost portal, "Ah, how nice of you to join us Daniel, I hope Mr. Brock wasn't too harsh on you," he said in feigned consideration.

"Just get this over with Vlad," I spat at him, I didn't want to die (or whatever was going to happen me) but I was sick of waiting and being scared and just wanted it over.

I suddenly felt the chain move, bringing me to my hands and knees, "How do dare you talk to our master like that," Venom hissed angrily.

"Now, now, Brock let's not be mean to Daniel, after all, I want his final memory to be…somewhat pleasant," he said laughing as he activated the portal.

It resembled more of a black hole and was acting like one too, I could feel myself being pulled into it, it was an irresistible force like a magnet and I could feel my atoms being stretched and pulled from the powerful gravity.

"Farewell, Daniel," Vlad said as he watched me being drawn to the vortex, I tried to stop myself, but the gravity was too strong and no matter how hard I fought it just pulling me towards it, so I resigned myself to my fate and closed my eyes hoping it would be quick and painless.

**Valerie**

This new suit is amazing, the technology is light-years ahead of my old stuff, "Now let's see if we can't find Danny," I said as I adjusted my sensors to pick up any strange drops in temperature.

It soon paid off as I located a drop of temperature in an old lab on the east side of town, "Bingo, hang in there my love," I said as flew toward the fluctuation hoping I was not too late to save Danny!

**Danny**

I waited for me to be pulled into the vortex, but nothing had happened, was I already dead and my end was painless or was I still alive.

I opened my eyes and saw the boot of Daredevil hit Vlad in the face sending him flying across the room and shutting off the portal.

"YOU!" Vlad spat as he got up and transformed into Plasmius and blasted Daredevil, "I am getting tired of your interference," he growled as he blasted Daredevil with an ecto-blast but the hero dodged it.

"You can't win Vlad, you know I bested you before and there are no bells to help you this time," Daredevil said as he knocked Plasmius to the ground with his staff, "Surrender and I'll go easy on you," he said pointing the staff at Vlad's chest.

Vlad closed his eyes for a second then smiled, "Norman, attack!" he yelled as the green man flew into the room on his glider.

Norman began pounding Daredevil with pumpkin shaped bombs and cackling, "not so tough now that you're out numbered, hero," he shouted as he was about to blast Daredevil when someone blasted him off his glider and hit the ground.

"sorry pal, this is a no fly zone, for you," A familiar voice shouted as a what appeared a female robot in shiny red armor flew in the room, "You mess Danny you mess with me," she said proudly as the goblin tried to hit her but she put up some sort of shield blocking his attack.

"you pathetic child do you really think you can defeat me," Vlad hissed as he duplicated himself and prepared to attack her, "You will pay for crossing Vlad Plasmius!" he said before someone kicked him to the ground.

"They might not, you Dracula reject, but we can," Spider-Man said as he and what appeared to be a red and gold robot, "You through Plasmius," Spidey continued as he webbed up Vlad.

"You idiot I can, wait why can't I phase through this garbage!" he shouted as he realized he couldn't phases through it and tried to pull it off.

"I call it, ecto-webbing, and you can thank Danny Phantom for it's creation," Spidey told Vlad, I wondered how I could have inspired it, when I realized that he must have used some of my ectoplasm to create it.

"You fools, no one can defeat me, Brock attack," Vlad shouted as Venom jumped into the battle and attacked Spider-Man.

"We've waited a long time for this day; we will finally kill you and make you suffer like you made Eddie Brock suffer," Venom said as he picked up Spider-Man and was ready to kill him but Spidey escaped and blocked Venom's attack.

"You can't win this time, at last I will destroy you all," Vlad smirked as he duplicated himself and blasted the heroes mercilessly.

I watched the battle for some time, it was utter chaos and I knew I had to do something or else Vlad would kill them all.

I mustered all my strength and with one forceful blast, I managed to break the chains and free myself allowing me to fight.

"Hey creep, you leave my friends alone!" I shouted at Venom as I flew right towards sending him to the ground.

"You're no match for us!" he shouted as he picked me up by the collar of my suit and smiled at me, "We'll make you wish you were dead boy," he whispered evilly as slime dripped from his fangs.

"Hey smiley, you're not done with me," Spider-Man said as he kicked Venom in the gut freeing me.

I could see that the two robots were taking on Norman who was could seem to hurt them and finally was taken down and tied up.

"That's what you get for messing with Red Huntress," the female said, wait a second did she say Red Huntress, it then hit that that was no robot, but Valerie she must have upgraded and I liked her new look better than the old one.

Now that Norman was taken care of, I went to go help Daredevil take on Vlad, just like in the fight at the cemetery the two were evenly matched, even with Vlad duplicating himself Daredevil always bested him.

"You're going down, Plasmius," Daredevil told Vlad with a smirk as he kicked Plasmius in the chest, Vlad tried to block it but he was too slow and went flying into the wall with such force that he reverted back to Vlad Masters.

The only foe left was Venom, Spidey seemed to have a hard time besting him, it was like Venom could predict Spidey's moves and counter them before he can execute them, Spider-Man needed something to even the odds, but what.

"I've got it!" I said as it came to me, I remember that when Spider-Man fought Carnage that sound hurt the demon and forced his costume off him and judging by Venom's appearance he could be related to Carnage and might share the same weakness.

"Everyone leave the room now, especially you Daredevil because things are going to get noisy," I said as I watched everyone leave the room leaving me with only Venom and the two unconscious villains.

"Not very smart kid, it's just you and us and we will destroy you," Venom growled as he prepared to attack me.

"That's what you think," I said as I inhaled deeply and let out a Ghostly Wail.

"AHHH THE NOISE! PLEASE STOP! WE CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S HURTING US!" Venom roared in pain as I watched the costume be ripped from his body, revealing a muscular man with brown eyes and red hair who collapsed as soon as the final part of the costume was ripped off him.

I looked at the man lying on the ground not noticing the black substance that once covered him was inching its way towards me.

"Looks like he's down for the…," I said as I noticed the substance latch to my foot and crawling up my leg, "Oh no you don't!" I said as blasted it with an ecto-blast forcing back to the ground than froze it with my ice powers.

I collapsed on the ground and felt myself back into Danny Fenton, I was completely drained, the last thing I saw was Vlad getting up but I couldn't do anything to stop him.

**Peter**

I felt bad leaving Danny at the mercy of Venom, but something told me that Danny could handle himself.

I ushered the other heroes out of the room and took them to the lobby, from there I could what sounded like a scream then it stopped, "Guess it's safe to go back now," I said as I made my way back up to the room.

When I got there I found the room in disrepair, Eddie Brock was laying on the ground with the Symbiote removed and frozen in ice, but as I was examining him my spider-sense went off, it was then I turned and saw Vlad approaching Danny who was unconscious on the ground as well and back into his human form.

"Goodbye, Daniel Fenton," he gloated as he turned on the portal and was about throw him in it.

"I don't think so, creepy!" I said as webbed Danny and pulled him from his grasped to safety.

"YOU!" he spat as he saw me in the room, "You will join Daniel in Limbo," he sneered as a huge vortex appeared pulling everything toward it.

"Vlad, grab my hand before you get sucked into the vortex," I said as I stretched out my other hand to him, even though he tried to kill Danny I would let him die.

Vlad looked down at his feet and saw that he was being pulled into the vortex, he tried to grab on top something but the force was too great.

"Plasmius don't be a fool, hurry," I said as I beckoned to him but before he could react the portal sucked him in, "NOOOOOOO!" Vlad screamed as he disappeared along with Green Goblin, Brock, and the symbiote.

"Come on Danny, we better go before this place collapses," I said as I made my way back to the lobby and told everyone to leave and just as the last of left the lab it collapsed into rubble destroying the portal and all of Vlad's technology in there.

"Spider-Man what happened?" Iron Man asked as he saw the unconscious Danny in my arms.

"Somehow, he was able to force the symbiote off Brock and knocked him out, but he passed out and Vlad came to and tried to defeat him but he was sucked into the portal along with Venom and Goblin," I explained to him.

"We better take Danny to the infirmary at Stark Industries, so he can heal, my sensors indicate no major damage," Iron Man suggested as he took off with rest of us following him back to his base, the battle was finally over we had won.

**Danny**

I don't remember much, the only thing I saw was Vlad and after that everything's a blank.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in what appeared to be a hospital bed, sitting beside was Valerie in her new suit minus the helmet, she turned and smiled, "hey ghost kid, how you feeling," she asked teasingly.

"I wish I knew how I felt Val, I don't seem to remember much," I told her smiling, "by the way I love the new look, much better than that junk Vlad gave you," I said jokingly.

"Thanks, I think so too, it's good you don't remember but all you have to know is that Vlad is gone, he won't bother us again," she said warmly as she kissed my cheek.

"Did he die?" I asked confused, trying to remember what happened to Vlad.

"No, Danny, Spider-Man told me Vlad was sucked into another dimension and there's no way for to get back," I heard the voice of Peter Parker say as he, Mary Jane, Mr. Murdock, and another man in a business suit with blue eyes and black hair and mustache entered the room.

"So Vlad's gone for good," I asked relieved that my enemy was no longer a threat but also sad in a way, Vlad could done have done great if he was so obsessive and selfish which in the end lead to his downfall.

"Yes, Vlad won't pester you again," Peter continued, "Oh pardon me Danny, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries," he said gesturing to the blue eyed man in the business.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark, I'm Danny Fenton, my dad told me what a genius you are sir," I said shaking Mr. Stark's hand, I wish Tucker was here to see this.

"The pleasure's mine, Danny, your father was a good man and you have my sympathies. I must say it's an honor to meet the famous ghost kid of Amity Park. Iron Man told me that you're quite the fighter," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I bowed my head thinking about my family and friends and how much I missed them.

"Daredevil told me that you came to ask Peter to be in your wedding party, Danny. Congratulations," Mr. Murdock said with a smile.

"Thank you and I would be honored if you would be in it as well," I asked my lawyer friend who has done so much for me over the years.

"I would be delighted to Danny, when's the ceremony," he asked happily.

"Well it's…," I said before Valerie cut me off.

"After he gets out of the infirmary, we were going to have it in Amity, but I think New York will be a better place," she said with a smile.

"Well, then you should get ready, because you're going to be released tomorrow," Mr. Stark said as he got up, "Come on, I think Mr. Fenton needs his rest," he said as everyone left the room.

"Sleep tight, Danny," Valerie whispered to me as she kissed me and left the room so I could sleep.

The next day, we went to St. Patrick's Cathedral and were married, "Do you, Valerie Christine Gray, daughter of Damon and Tiffany Gray take, this man Daniel Alexander Fenton, son of Jack and Madeline Fenton, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Valerie.

She stared into my blue eyes and smiled, "Yes I do," she said happily as she slid the ring on my finger.

"And do you Daniel Alexander Fenton, son of Jack and Madeline Fenton, take this woman Valerie Christine Gray, daughter of Damon and Tiffany Gray, to be your lawfully wedded husband," the priest asked as he turned to me.

I stared into Valerie's eyes, I was nervous what if I couldn't be there for her and fail her, I was so scared that I was worried my pants would become intangible and fall off, but Valerie stared back at me as if to say, "I'll love you no matter, Danny, and you won't fail me, I promise you."

I gulped as I looked at the priest and then to Valerie again and finally said, "I do," and sighed in relief as the weight was lifted from my shoulders as I slid the ring on Valerie.

"Then by power vested in me by the holy Catholic Church, I pronounce you man and wife you may now, kiss the bride," the priest said as me and Valerie kissed and turned to face the church, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," he said with a smile as everyone clapped with happiness.

After the mass, we had a small reception, Val and I haven't been happier in all our lives, it's odd that after everything between us that the Red Huntress would become Mrs. Danny Phantom but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End.**


End file.
